Bonus Chapter 11
' Kou-chan & You-chan' is the 11th bonus chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Kou is cleaning in the yard. She says that ever since the war began, she hasn't been summoned by his majesty any more. She thinks that he is probably extremely busy right now. She however really want to see him. She starts to sight. She tells that there's actually another thing troubling her. It's You. Recently You has been acting weird. Normally we would be like saying morning to each other, but right now it's like Kou saying morning You, but You doesn't say anything. Kou is confused. Even more so when she leaves without saying anything to Kou. The latter is confused why You would be avoiding her. She however tells no. She says that there is no need to ask why. The reason must be this. A group of woman are saying good morning to Kou. Kou says hi. The ladies tell her that it sure is good weather today. The woman are smiling. Kou says that she wade some little sisters. As if. For some reason they've been following her around recently. Kou tries to get away from them unsuccessfully. They've probably confused her for a potential concubine since his majesty keeps summoning her. Sucking up to potential concubines is a common occurrence in the Royal Harem. Kou tells that to be honest, she wished that they would give her a break. Thanks to them, it's created distance between You and her. She sees You once again when running away from the group of ladies. She says morning to You. You however only takes up her hand to say hi, but runs away again. Kou starts to cry as she tells that it's mean of You. It's not like she has done anything bad. Some of the woman that were following Kou see what is happening and start to laugh. The group of woman are talking to each other. They are laughing that it didn't take much to separate them. She is a hindrance to them befriending Kou, good riddance to her. One says that it would be due to her. She tells that she spread rumours that Kou actually hated You. How she would always look down on others since she came from a rich family. The others start to laugh as they say that it's awful. However they say that it really feels good. Kou hers this and slaps her in the face. She is angry and shouts how dare you. The group of woman starts to cry and say that they are sorry. They ask for her forgiveness, they say that they won't do it any more. Kou says that hearing their words she realised something. The others are still asking for her forgiveness. Kou tells that all of the palace girls, including her are insecure in their own way. She tells however that first she needs to make up with You. Kou found You and they start to have a talk. Kou explains what happened to her. You tells that it's because of this ... and due to that ... Kou tells that she us sorry for hurting You. Kou asks to get along with each other like before. You tells that she is sorry. This surprises Kou. Kou starts to Cry as she believes You completely hates her. You responds that is not the case. The truth is that she has been chosen to attend to his majesty in three days time. She tells that she didn't know what sort of face she would make when meeting her. Kou starts to cry. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kou *You Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Kou is cleaning in the yard. *Kou hasn't been summoned by the king as of late due to the war. *You is acting weird. *Kou is being followed by a group of woman. *The group of woman are trying to separate You from Kou. *The group of woman want to befriend Kou. *Kou learns about what the group of woman did and slaps one in the face. *The group of woman asks Kou for her forgiveness. *Kou explains what happened to You and makes up to her. *You needs to attend to the king in three days. Trivia *Bonus chapter was added in chapter 129. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Bonus Chapters